Hikari
by Alchemist Rei
Summary: Kharl and Garfakcy have an interesting adventure when they have to contend with a innocent halfdemon Kharl creates in a fit of boredom
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry it's so short, and lame but if you stick around long enough I might quit with the bad puns... any ways I don't own any characters except Hikari, don't kill me for writing another OC... I promise this will both be the last and better than the previous... R&R! 

Kharl sat slumped over his desk peering at his newly discovered blood sample, he reread the label, four capital letters burned onto the container - RATH._ I may have his blood but this means nothing...do I make ANOTHER demon or sit here bored as a board _Kharl sat up stunned_ I made a joke... I must be board- okay ENOUGH with the bad puns Kharl..._

He allowed himself to laugh aloud even though he recognised how stupid this was, he was THAT bored.

Kharl got up and moved to the clock on the mantlepiece. He sighed, Garfakcy wouldn't be back for another hour with lunch. As prompted Kharl's stomache grumbled_ I'm hungry _Kharl went back to his desk and rocked on the back two legs of his chair looking at the ceiling  
_making JUST another demon wouldn't be any fun, I'll make something interesting._ He stopped rocking and abruptly left for his room to search for his secret store of demon seeds so he could make a really strong demon.

It was then that Kharl saw the single remaining water light sitting alone on the now barren shelf.

Kharl blinked, looking at the vile of Rath's blood still clutched in his fingers he gleaned a relisation, and his mouth formed the shape of a maniacal grin. Kharl stowed Rath's blood in his pocket, taking a bit of his own and he took the water light from the shelf.

"I'll call it Hikari"


	2. And Then There Were Three

Hey the disclaimer still holds! so you know please read it and send this writer a single ray of hope with a review... 

"Damn! I am SO late, Lord Kharl will KILL me" _hopefully not literally, if I'm lucky_

Garfakcy grimassed fully awair that the food he held in his arms was the only thing protecting him from Kharl's wrath, and was also the thing incurring it... Garfakcy entered the castle, "Lord Kharl, I'm HOME! I come bareing gifts of Chinese Food!" _don't kill me_ Garfakcy was startled by an innocent little giggle from the corner. He looked to see where it came from and why but after a minute of looking he gave up and decided it was nothing. He moved on to the study where he figured he'd find his Master, that is when SHE emerged "she" was apparently a six year old human girl, who had long white hair down to her waist, demonic purple eyes and an innocently annoying smile.

Garfakcy was repulsed to see a young child, let alone a girl, skipping merrily around the Renkin Wizard's castle spreading flowers and giggles around with as little care as a bunny. "Who the HELL are you." Garfakcy barked.

She smiled and another painfully innocent giggle escaped her lips. "My name is Hikari! What's your name?"

Garfakcy considered answering but instead decided to exercise a threat. "Get lost or I'll get my sword!"

Hikari smiled and waved "bye-bye!" and with that she left. Garfakcy growled, and hottily continued to look for Lord Kharl. just as he reached the study he yelled out again. "Lord Kharl? Do you want me to get rid of the pest proble-" as he was finishing he rounded the last corner and stopped in stunned silence, there in the middle of the room, clutching Lord Kharl's legs was HER. Garfakcy pointed a finger shakily at Hikari "What is IT doing here?"

Kharl rolled his eyes "She's my newest experiment, her name's Hikari!"

"I know IT's name,we met." Garfakcy's look remained one of disgust.

Lord Kharl continued unimpeeded "Now Hikari this is Garfakcy, my Yami,"

Hikari beemed "Heewo Yami!"

Garfakcy could do little more than twitch.

"Isn't she adorable?"

"Is it Wunchtime yet?" Hikari asked, pulling Lord Kharl's sleeve.

Kharl smiled "Why yes it is, Garfakcy hand me that food you're crushing."

"Yes, MASTER." Garfakcy's eyes burned with hate as his handed his lunch to Kharl.


End file.
